What Image
by LadybugNixie
Summary: Carlisle is furious with our three favorite vampire boys ... what punishment is it he thinks will teach them a lesson and what did they do to anger him in the first place? R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight ... or any of the Cullens (despite how much I try to convince myself otherwise)

A/N: I wrote this cause I was bored and the plot bunnies just don't leave me alone when I'm bored. The idea was "Carlisle never seems to loose his cool, so I'll make him". That said, he may seem a out of character and I've been told by my friend that Edward is a little out of character too. Sorry for that. I still hope you find it enjoyable.

What Image??

Carlisle stormed though the house, rage vibrating in every cell in his body. Not once, in all his many long years, had he ever been so deeply offended as he was now. He had been remotely annoyed before; perturbed even, but never really completely outraged. To make matters worse, it was one of his own who had infuriated him. What had been done was beyond excusable. There was only one course to take now; his hand had been forced the moment he had seen the tragedy. ... Emmett would have to pay; be punished for his actions against the family – against him.

"Emmett," he barked softly as he entered the room. His response was a stifled laughter.

"Yes, Carlisle," The dark haired vampire finally responded, coughing to hide his laughter. It was a horrible attempt.

"My son," Carlisle felt his eye twitch as he looked at the mirthful youth. Such crimes shouldn't leave a smile on the boy's face. "Would you **please** explain to me what you were thinking? I want so badly to know how you justify such a ... such an absolute catastrophe!"

At his words, Emmett lost control and let loose his joyous laughter. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," he explained. He was laughing so hard it sounded like he should have been crying were it possible.

"Seemed like a good idea," The eldest vampire repeated as his other two sons joined their brother in laughter. They were in on it too, apparently. This could only mean they had to be punished as well. A punishment that would leave them dreading such crimes in the future.

"Punishment?" questioned Edward though soft peals of laughter.

"He seems so angry. You should relax," Jasper was quick to silent his joy, alarmed by the rage radiating though his adoptive father.

"You must understand, boys, what you did was wrong. You could have easily ruined the image this family has worked so hard to create and uphold. I must, for the sake of the family – for your own sakes – make sure you never consider such actions again."

Edward worked hard to make his face as serious as he could, his father's thoughts amusing him more than the 'crime' did. "And what, Carlisle, did you have in mind for our punish ..." He let his sentence trail as he read the thought.

Horror struck though him and from him went to Jasper. Their immediate silence and serious faces enough to quite Emmett's laughter down to a gentle chuckle.

"What is it," questioned Jasper and Emmett together.

"He's going to take our cars ... all of them ..." whispered the oldest son.

Jasper arched a delicate eyebrow, unsure how that really counted as punishment. He wanted to know why that filled Edward with such dread and Carlisle with such mirth. "What are you not telling us?" he finally asked, suspicion tinting his voice.

"That, my boys, is only part of the punishment. I will then buy a single 53 Chevy, in worse shape than hers was, for the three of you to share and uniforms. You will wear the uniforms to school and drive the truck I am being generous enough to buy you. You may not run to school or get a ride with your sisters and you may not, no matter how much Alice protests, change out of you uniforms. Also, for three months, I will not permit you to go outside or do anything around the house. When you hunt, as I can not stop that without bringing further danger to our family, it will be with me."

"But - " protested the biggest of the brothers who was sure this meant he wouldn't be in grizzly territory for some time.

"I will hear no arguments."

Esme sighed from the door, unable to stand simply listening any longer. "Dear," she called to her husband softly, "You can't blame them for what they did."

Carlisle shook his head, refusing to believe the love of his life would take **their** side, "Esme ... they painted my car pink with white hearts!!!! How can I not blame them?"

Esme smiled, her lips culling up devilishly, "Because I told them to ... as my Valentine present to you."

A/N: And that's the end ... or is it. I don't know, if I get enough reviews asking for more, I might do another chapter .... ... though I have no idea what would be in it. Hmmmm. Well ... I guess that's it for now. Please Review and tell me if you like it or if you thought it was horrible. Sayonara.


End file.
